It is known in the art to adjust the windshields of two-wheeled vehicles, for example, by bolting the windshields through slotted holes therein which enable vertical movement upon loosening of the bolts. This present various disadvantages. In the first place, loosening and tightening of the bolts in a cumbersome procedure. In the second place, bolts and slotted holes must be provided on the bottom edge and both lateral edges of the windshield in order to prevent its excessive vibration and subsequent loosening. Finally, molding or other means must be provided to camouflage the attachment means.
Furthermore, while the prior art devices permit adjustment in the height of the windshield, they do not permit adjustment of the distance between the windshield and the rider of the vehicle. This means that, depending on the stature of the rider, the windshield is likely to be either too close, or too distant to shield him effectively from the wind. When raised to its uppermost position, it also greatly increases wind resistance, with negative effects on fuel economy.